


Of Arguments And Car Accidents

by Icylightning



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Carlos Reyes, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Prompt fic : TK and Carlos getting into car crash.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	Of Arguments And Car Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bristrandd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristrandd/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! This is a birthday gift for a lovely and sweet girl who has the most kindest words in her heart. She requested a Tarlos accident fic and I hope I did justice to her wish. 
> 
> bristrandd, this one's for you hun. 
> 
> Many many happy returns of the day dear. May God bless you with happiness and good health. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"TK you have to understand what I'm trying to tell you"

TK glanced at his boyfriend who was driving next to him. A newly restaurant was opened which was far away from the main city, where the two men had gone for dinner and fell into argument while heading back. He could see Carlos's forehead line crease and he didn't like when he was upset, especially because of him "Carlos you need to stop worrying about me" 

"You could've died TK" 

"But I didn't. The risk is part of my job" TK argued back watching as the snow started to fall from above. The sky was covered in darkness and even with their windows up, he could feel the chills of the cold breeze that tagged along with the snow. He shivered pulling up the chain to his hoodie "Besides even you risk your life on every day basis. I don't remember complaining" 

Carlos unconsciously pressed on the gas pedal accelerating the speed. The windscreen wipers waved from side to side with a swish and thump, wiping off the thick snow that was now pouring steadily. The whiteness covered the road to such an extent that he could barely see where the road ended and grass began but still the officer kept on going "I know what I'm doing"

TK frowned "And I don't?" 

Carlos sighed, regretting his words and slowed down his speed "Sorry I didn't mean that. All I'm saying is..." he paused when suddenly the wheels of the car slid over an unexpected patch of ice and the path of the car was no longer to his command. The car lost control and left the road. It hit the grass at an angle and the coating of the snow gave way to steep embankment. The car flipped and rolled couple of times and righted itself only to smash right into a tree which shook unhappily and more snow rained down on top of now still and smoking car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos woke up with a cough and groaned at the pounding in his head combined with ears that rang mercilessly. He pushed the now deflated airbag and looked around daze. That's when a sharp pain shot through his shoulder and his entire arm and he gasped. Looking over he realized his shoulder was bend forward in awkward position, probably dislocated and he cursed. Taking deep breaths to ride out his pain, he saw the windscreen was cracked but still intact and it was covered with thick snow making the inner surroundings look dull. He coughed again and turned his head to his passenger seat only to feel the fear built inside him "TK?" 

When Carlos got no response, he shook his boyfriend's shoulder "TK wake up" he noticed TK was unconscious, his face decorated with small cuts and bruises and there a small trail of blood rolling down his nose "TK can you hear me? TK" 

A groan slipped from TK's lips, head turning lazily towards the voice 

"TK wake up" 

"Carl..s wh..t happ'n" TK's voice slurred and then suddenly arched his back "ARGH!" 

"What's wrong?" Carlos frowned as he carefully searched the source of TK's pain other than his battered face. The window on TK's side was broken and a thick tree trunk was pressed up against the side of the car. With hammering heart Carlos leaned further and his eyes widened when he saw the low branch of the tree and cone inside the car through the open window and stopped at TK's side which was now covered in blood "Oh my God" he whispered in shock 

TK was impaled by a thick tree branch 

Carlos fumbled inside his shirt for his cell phone, clenching his teeth at his throbbing shoulder and tried to dial 911 but there was no signal. He looked around in panic. Everything was dark. Too dark. There was no way to tell his location and the night kept getting colder. He couldn't move TK since he was badly trapped in his seat and risk more blood loss. He looked at TK, eyes stinking with hot tears when he saw his eyes were drooped close "TK you need to stay awake" 

TK peeled his eyes open and looked at Carlos. A frown settled on his pale face "Are ..you..kay?" he asked seeing the blood on Carlos's face

"I'm fine but you need to stay awake" 

TK tried to move but gasped next second "My..s.. side!" 

"Don't move TK. Stay still and listen to me carefully" Carlos cupped TK's face and turned him "You need to stay still...there's a.. there's a branch stuck on your side" 

"What?" TK's eyes widened, fear clouding his mind "Branch..." he tried to pull his face back to see the damage but Carlos gripped it tighter "No don't look" 

"But Carlos.." TK was breathing too quickly, looking terribly vulnerable and Carlos feared it might harm him even more so he pressed a kiss on TK's lips "Ssshh.. calm down. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you" 

TK gazed into Carlos's eyes finding nothing but love for him. He took a shuddering breath and nodded "I trust you" 

Carlos smiled and quickly got to work "We need to put pressure on your side" he saw TK give a nod and pulled a rag out of his compartment box "This is going to hurt" his voice was low and apologetic 

TK nodded and braced himself for the incoming pain "Do it" 

A gut wrenching scream tore from TK's lips and breaths came out short gasps when Carlos pressed the rag on his side. He wanted to push Carlos's hands away and yell at him as pain was over riding all his logical thoughts. Tears leaked out from his eyes, body shivering form and pain and cold. He felt his hand guide towards his side and then heard a voice "Keep applying pressure" 

It was freezing outside as well as inside and Carlos saw TK had started to shiver badly. Supporting his shoulder, he moved out of the car and grabbed their jackets from the backseat. He covered TK with the jackets, tucking his sides properly. TK protested he should also wear one but Carlos refused saying he needed more than him. The pain was getting unbearable and he had to bit his lips hard to stop himself from crying out loud. 

Carlos checked his cell and cursed when it still couldn't find any signal. He thought of another idea and quickly send a text message to Owen. He went back to TK who was now silently crying due to pain and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to him. He needed to do something now. Thinking of another way, he leaned over to the younger man "TK I'm going to get help. I'll be back as soon as possible"

TK didn't respond verbally other than letting out ragged breaths and small whimpers. His face was covered in sweat and he barely looked conscious. The grip on his side had also loosened, resulting in more blood flow. Carlos adjusted the bloody cloth wincing in sympathy when TK moaned in his delirious state. He quickly pressed a small kiss on his temple "Hang on babe. Please don't leave me" 

Carlos struggled to get through the slippery ice and stumbled on his way up. His shoulder felt like it was on fire but he pushed himself to walk. The cold wind and snow made him slip couple of times, before he finally managed to reach to the main road and desperately looked around for help. His prayers were answered when he saw a mini van coming and he waved his hand "Please stop! Help!" 

The van stopped and Carlos ran towards the driver's seat "Please help me! Our car got crashed and my friend is badly hurt... he's bleeding badly and my phone's dead.... please call 911 and firefighters...my friend is been impaled by a tree branch" 

"Yeah Ofcourse" said the man, pulling out his cell. Carlos took a huge sigh of relief "I'm going back down. When they come, can you guide them down... we are at the right of the slope" 

"Okay. Yeah sure. Are you alright. You seem to be hurt too" 

"I'm fine. It's my friend who needs help" Carlos turned around and skidded down. He was couple of feet away when a wave of dizziness hit him with full force. He swayed dangerously as black spots danced infront of his eyes and he shook his head to remove them. He got inside the car and held TK's hand "Help is coming. You hear me? TK?"

TK gave a weak nod and turned his head "I'm sorry" 

"For what babe?" Carlos adjusted the jacket around TK where it had slipped down

"For.. arguing with you. I'm sorry" TK spoke in shaky voice and felt Carlos kiss his knuckles "I'm sorry too. I over reacted before. I just didn't want you to get hurt but you still... I'm sorry" 

"Nt's your fau't" TK slurred once again and Carlos felt his chest tightened "Hang on TK. ..for usc

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

TK closed his eyes giving a small hum. It took another forty five minutes before Carlos heard sirens. Paramedics and firefighters appeared carrying lots of equipments down the slope. He was slowly helped out of the car and watched numbly as the fire crew used their tools to cut the roof and gently sever the branch stuck in TK. More bandages were pressed on his side and an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. 

"Sir are you hurt?" asked one of the paramedic and Carlos inhaled sharply "My shoulder looks dislocated but please take care of him first" 

The paramedic smiled assuringly "Let's get you checked out. Your friend is in good hands" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remind me never to let you out of my sight again" 

TK huffed out a pained laugh at his father who sat next to him in the hospital bed "I'm fine Dad"

Owen shook his head "How many grey hairs are you planning to give me? Do you have any idea how scared I was when they said there was a branch stuck on you" 

"Trust me Dad... I know because I think I peed a little when Carlos first told me about it" TK looked over to the occupant of the other bed next to his and saw Carlos was sleeping peacefully with a cast on his right arm "He saved my life" 

Owen nodded "You're very lucky to have someone like him in your life" 

"I think I'm the lucky one Mr Strand" 

TK smiled on seeing Carlos awake "Hey" 

"Hey" 

"You good?" 

"Yes. And you?" 

"I'm fine. Thank you Carlos. If you weren't there.. I don't think I could have survived" 

"That's not true. You're the bravest person I know" 

"You're the braver than me" 

"No you are" 

"You are" 

"Carlos don't argue" 

"My exact words" 

"Carlos.." 

"TK.." 

Owen smiled fondly at the two boys as they continued to argue on who was the bravest. Even if the night was rough, their day was definitely going to be better. They were both going to be alright. 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
